Hell Has Risen
by Albert-Wesker-Lives
Summary: They have found me, But I fight back like a dog.
1. into the hell

PROLOUGE  
  
Starting about three months ago, when a new pharmaceutical company project XL Moved into town, people started to disappear and weird animals started to appear in the woodlands and cities around them. Then people started to report to see people eating animals and people biting other people that caused a massive infection near the bite site causing rotting, and worse of all death.  
One of my friends had gotten bitten while on his way to work and the next day he wasn't there. When I called up his house his wife, she said that he had died the night before and his corpse was stolen from the morgue. A little while ago we ran into him wandering the streets and we tried to speak to him, but he gave no response. He just kept walking like he didn't even hear us. It was the strangest thing I've ever seen. When we ran up to him he turned, and part of his face was gone we looked on in horror as he tried to bite me I did the first thing that came to mind and kicked his nose through his brain killing him.  
As we examined the body we found out that he had been dead ever since that dreadful day that he had "died". We all looked confused as it was still twitching as he died again "What the hell is going on here?" I said "We don't know," they all said.  
Turtle and I had been friends since we were little and we had been through a lot his and my parents' deaths. My father and mother both worked for P.X.L. Labs my father fell ill and died soon after that, the doctors said nothing was wrong with him, that they could find, a few weeks before he had fallen ill he said that the P.X.L. had made a major discovery in how to stop the ageing process and they need a test subjects male and female, they gave a million dollar bonus to them and they had no problems, hell they thought it would be an easy two million to their names.  
A few weeks later my mother fell ill in the same sense and we were both getting suspicious about the activities that P.X.L. had going on in the Labs so one day I went in and said I needed to clean out my fathers locker and they let me in. I snuck into the labs and seen all sorts of creatures. Some looked like skinned gorillas; some had tongues like claymores, dead dogs, giant worms, zombies, and worse of all giant spiders.  
Most disturbing thing was they had both of my parents in what I only can describe as giant test tubes. "Hey you your not suppose to be I here get out not before I have to call security" "Yes sir" I said and turned to run when I was hit with a club and knocked unconscious"  
"Wake up man"  
"Huh?? Where am I now "  
"This is Turtle and your at your house three guys dragged you into here and told me not to say that I seen them even to my best friends which is odd since I had seen that they worked for P.X.L."  
"I know why they don't want us to know"  
" Why??"  
"They are doing fucked up experiments in the labs, like I seen skinned gorillas; some had tongues like claymores, dead dogs, giant worms, walking corpses, and worse of all giant spiders."  
"No why man that can't be"  
"Why would I lie to you man I'm being serious 'bout this man this is getting really Fucked up"  
"If I do believe you so what I mean we cant do anything about it"  
"Yeah we can, we can expose them to the media"  
"If we do that they would kill us if they found us"  
"It's a risk I'm willing to take"  
  
NOW  
"Well what time is it now R.J." Turtle said "It's about 3 why it aint like we're getting out of here anytime soon" "Hey don't say stupid shit like that man, keep your sprits up don't get too down, your our only sniper" "Yeah well so what we're all stuck up here till after night fall when we can run to the park"  
There were five of us at the time including of myself: Turtle Mcfly, Suzie Bombay, John Redcorn, Alexia Gholein, and me R.J. Killsalot. I was a trained U.S.M.C. sniper that had seen war among other things, but nothing compared to this insane shit that was going on in Michigan. I was headstrong and barbaric so I could care less if I made it out as long as Suzie was Turtle's girlfriend, and alexia was mine all that me and him thought about was getting them to safety and then we where going down into the Labs to find George Marcos the president of P.X.L. as soon as we find him we are going to make him pay for all the shit that he has done to us.  
"Hey lets leave now we have the same odds by leaving now as night."  
"Good idea man lets grab our weapons" Turtle grabbed his samurai sword, both of his 50 cal desert eagles, and his sawed off double barrel shotgun that had an awesome pistol grip it was shaped like a dragon he also grabbed a backpack and shoved a whole lot of rounds into it. I grabbed my dragunov sniper riffle, and ak47 with a collapsing stock and my duel berretta 9mm. "Lets go now into the dark abyss that was once our town as we fight our way to the park we might lose each other so try to stay close don't fire rounds off unless you need to and try to keep as quite as possible." "To get to the park that means we have to be in the open space," Alexia said " Yeah but I could care less about that right now we have to get moving before those monsters find us!"  
"Too late man their here!!!"  
"It looks like were gonna have to battle our ways out of here then"  
"If we're gonna do that then we need some weapons" said the girls  
"Fine, here" we tossed them the handguns and let them use them. We jumped down from the roof of the house and started to blast away towards the zombies killing 4 right away and the rest soon fell in battle with my axe and turtles sword. We laughed at the ease of the death of the monsters until we discovered that one was Alexia's mom. "Hey, it'll be all right don't cry" I said as she ran into my arms and began to cry. I held her tight as she cried she looked into my cobalt blue eyes and said "R.J. you've always been there for me even when we were teens and when you went away to war you always wrote me and called me to check in on me when we get out of here I think we should start to date."  
"Yeah that would be nice to date you again I never meant to hurt you in any way even when in school that rumor started about me and that other girl that wasn't true and you didn't believe me but you forgave me after the summer and we ended up going out through high school but then I left for war and they trained me so well that when I came back I was totally cold and mean but you helped to re-warm me and I became the nice guy again. god, I think I love you, but I'm too afraid of love to admit it. I don't wanna lose you."  
"If I lost you I would have to die because every thing that I live for is holding me in his arms" she said with a cute smile on her face. I leaned over and passionately kissed the 5'8" black haired, brown eyed girl "Get a damn room man" Turtle said  
  
"Blow Me," I said  
  
" No thanks I'm straight"  
  
We ran down the street until we ran out of breath. When we stopped Turtle lit a cigarette and asked me if I wanted one I said no because I don't smoke. We stood there for about 15mins until we herd moaning and then we ran into the nearest house we thought it was empty until we herd an high pitched screech and seen one of those skinned gorillas and what looked to be an one armed gorilla with a small peace of bone for the other arm.  
  
"What the fuck!!" I exclaimed we just started to blast away until they both fell. We walked up cautiously and examined them the both had collars the skinned gorilla was a "Hunter" the other was a "Bandersnatch" "Odd names for something so ugly" the girls said. We herd some screaming coming from the basement and we ran down there. There was another hunter and a person that was.alive! I took out the dragunov and yelled to get the monster's attention and put a bullet between the eyes of the monster. "Thank you," he said "My name is Harry Johnson I'm only 18" "Our names are Turtle Mcfly, Suzie Bombay, John Redcorn, Alexia Gholein, and me R.J. Killsalot if you want we'll take you with us and keep you alive for as long as possible" and then I leaned on the book shelf and it opened up to revile a hidden weapon storage. "Whooooo" I said "Hell yeah" Turtle said In the weapon storage we seen lockers filled with guns, any type of guns you can think of it was here. We wondered through the hall and near the end we seen a locker that was like half way opened and we walked up to it and opened it, a dead body fell out and started to crawl towards us!!! Turtle ripped its arm off and jammed it through its head causing it to die. "cool" I said  
  
Yes I know I'm twisted review and if Ya'll like this story I will continue 


	2. more people

IN THE HOUSE  
  
The weapon storage area was filled with every little boys dream, guns, swords, axes, war hammers, pole arms, and ammo, which we needed to grab lots of. Turtle was like a kid in a candy store grabbing every thing he could grab I also grabbed shit loads of ammo and guns. The girls grabbed knifes, axes, and everything that they could carry. We planed that it was about 7 at night and we need to get sleep before we head out again since we hadn't slept since yesterday. I was 1st guard that night and I hadn't seen anything until about 11 pm when I saw what looked like a survivor as I walk up slowly I raised my gun and said "Freeze you mother fucker you move and I will put 15 rounds into your head"  
  
"Don't fire I'm human"  
  
"Oh sorry 'bout that I'm R.J. Killsalot the other survivors are this way"  
  
"My name is Marna Hopper im originally from Maine I'm just here on work transfer I work for P.X.L."  
  
"Oh really that was the company that started all this shit and I wish that I would of just pulled that trigger of the rifle before I asked if your where alive or not, hell I should do it no." She cut me off by kissing me I knew it was wrong because I had a girlfriend but it felt good so I let it happen. It seemed like I had kissed her before I pulled away and asked "Have we ever met before?"  
  
"Finally you realize you know me we went out when you where in boot camp for U.S.M.C."  
  
"Now I remember" I said as I pulled her closer and kissed her again this time our tongues met and we remained like that for about 10mins until I heard moaning coming from behind us so I told her to go down stairs and wait until I tell everyone to get up here. She ran down stairs and left me alone to fight the damn fuckin monsters all ten of the group came at me at once and I said "Come on you mother fuckers I'll kill you all." As I finished my sentence I swung my axe cutting off three of the monsters heads and a gun shot took off two heads Turtle had came to help me kill them, we pulled out our handguns and started to fire at the group and killed the other five zombies. "Thanks man I needed that help."  
  
"No problem. Go to sleep man your tired"  
  
I left and fell asleep soon after that. As Turtle looked on he wondered if he'd ever find his sister and tell her he's sorry about what he said two years ago "Kat I will kill you if you go to that party"  
  
"No you wont"  
  
"Tempt Me," he said and he pulled the knife out of the pouch that he had.  
  
"You wouldn't dare" He threw the knife and missed by mere centimeters "Do you wish to have that hit you fuck with me again bitch I'll hit you and say you said something to make me snap and I killed you out of insanity"  
  
"You wouldn't dare to"  
  
He threw another pinning her shirt to the wall "Do you wish to see mom and dad? Fucking push me any more and I will kill you" She tore that part of the shirt and ran out the door and after that he hasn't seen her again. He wishes that he had never said that. The next morning he awoke to be surrounded by all of us "What the hell is going on" "You fell asleep and the girls told me, so I grabbed you and brought you down here and welded a piece of sheet metal to the opening to keep it closed"  
  
"Smart move, now how are we suppose to get out asshole"  
  
"Use the metal cutters and don't fuck with me I will kill you and say that you turned into a zombie"  
  
"Yeah sure" I cocked back the hammer on the gun and said it again " Don't fuck with me"  
  
"Fine man chill"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"It's ok man we're all edgy"  
  
"I think we all are those monster have started to freak us out and scare us"  
  
"No not that we also haven't eaten in a few days and we're all hungry"  
  
"Yeah, I'm am kinda hungry now that ya mention it what can we eat though?"  
  
"Well I have M.R.E.'s (Meals Ready to Eat) that we can have." Harry said  
  
"Sounds good to me, where are they?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
As we got ready to eat the M.R.E.s I noticed something the ground had started to shake!! I went into the weapon storage lockers and grabbed a rocket launcher just incase Hehehe I thought to my self nothing can get any worse but it did. A gravedigger burst through the wall. It knocked everyone back and I dropped the rocket launcher to the ground so Turtle pulled his double barrel shotgun and started to blast away at the worm, I pulled out my AK and started to use it on fully auto, Manra pulled out an MP5A5 and started in also, Harry balled up into a little ball and started crying, the other girls grabbed spears and started to stab the monster near the mouth until the thing stopped breathing and we examined the corpse to find that it also had a collar that said "Gravedigger"  
  
"Damn that thing is big and mean," we all said  
  
"Yeah it is ugly," I said  
  
"Lets get moving" Turtle said  
  
"Yes" I said  
  
As we went to get the blowtorch we found that it was broken "Great now what do we do?"  
  
"We use the axes like can openers and get outta here."  
  
"Ok nice plan"  
  
We started hacking away at the door causing it to break open reveling about five zombies nothing big we thought until we seen the thing that had a tongue like a claymore so I pulled out my newly found 12 gauge shotgun that is clip fed. We started to shoot and we heard it squeal in pain, the zombies where easy by taking the head off with the shotguns. When we where finished I walked up to the claymore tongued beast, with my gun drawn, and shot it twice more in the head and looked at its collar it said "Licker."  
I said "Fitting" as the tongue was so long. The girls where all creeped out so we just started to walk around the house looking for other monsters and we found a girl laying sprawled out on the ground with no visible wounds or marks. She was someone that I've known since I was I 6th grade. Her name was Michelle. Her hair was down to her back, it was dark brown almost black, and she was about 5'11", which is short compared to me because I'm 6'8", 180lbs, muscular, long braided brown hair, a teal colored tank top, and blue jeans that's what I normally ware all the time.  
Turtle was in a black jump suit with green stripes. He was the strong silent type an odd fellow. Suzie was a beautiful blonde girl that had an excellent sense of humor, she was about 5'8", and she was skilled in using guns and all types of weapons. Harry was a weakling he was a skinny, short little one. Manra was black haired, brown eyed, lil hottie, she had some fighting knowledge, and about three years ago she took fighting classes but she didn't like them too much so she quit them like a bad habit. I just wish that those who created this disaster would pay, but by now they're in Maui sitting in the sun getting a tan.  
By now it was about noon and it was getting hot, and very bad smelling because of the rotting flesh. The smell was so terrible that Harry and the girl lost their lunch. I was sitting on the curb remembering all the crap that I have had done to me. If one more bad thing happened I would just go berserk and kill almost every thing that I hated. I was in a bind three girls after me, one that I loved, and one that I knew, and one that I just found unconscious. God isn't on mans side he never was and never will be. He was trying to meet me too soon, and I wasn't going to stand for it. For once in my life I had something to live for. I wish that I wouldn't have to die at some point in time. Life is short, death is long, I'm in the middle for all I know. I was shot 5 times in war, each time the doctors said I was lucky to be alive. When I moved back I didn't plan on ever having to deal with this fucking shit at all. I wish that I could just help these poor bastards and then die so I wouldn't have to put up with it anymore. My train of thought was broken by movement in my arms. "Hey sweetie you're waking up" I said  
  
"Ye.ah. some.what" Michelle said staggering to say it but she finally got it out.  
  
"Hey no need to speak right now, just get your energy up."  
  
"Ye.a.h." she said and fainted again  
  
"Oh great she fell asleep again. Where going to need to find a place to rest I getting tired of caring her around."  
  
We walked for about 10mins and then we ran it to some trouble. "Drop the girl and start firing" Turtle  
  
"Fine" I said I put her gently on the ground, then out of the back pack I pulled my mini-gun out and started to shot at the horrid of undead monsters that looked as if they don't have souls. Harry was just standing there like he had no balls. One monster got close to him and bit him before I was able to shoot it. Turtle said "shoot him in the head" so I aimed my gun and shot him in the nuts "wrong head" so I shot him between the eyes. We all started to kill every thing again by shooting it while they where on the ground. Everyone said that we needed to calm down, but we couldn't we snapped so far that we didn't even care that we where all bloody. By time we had finished we had to change our clothes. I went and picked up Michelle to go inside the store. When we got in it looked like a blood bath I hated it inside there, but I couldn't complain because I wasn't too nervous anymore.  
I wish that I could fine some descent clothes that fit. Turtle found U.B.C.S. uniform they weren't too messy. We tried them on and they fit. We came out of the changing room we looked nice. Mine was a little loose, but I found a belt and wore that also under my other belt. I found a 9mm with 2 extra clips! It was surprising because it was a war zone, empty rounds laid strewn across the floor and there was blood trails everywhere. We went into the break room and we found papers everywhere. One said " Dear Mr. Marcos  
We hate to inform you that the project nemesis has broken lose in the labs and has escaped into the sewer systems.  
Signed  
John Redcorn" "Every on guard we got a trader. Its John I can't believe we trusted him," I said.  
  
Turtle said, "We need to kill this mother fucker, it's his fault that we are getting chased around by these god damned zombies. It's his fault one of our survivors is dead and now the whole place is filled with those nasty ass monsters. We need to kill him, right now, I'm not even joking."  
  
"Yeah I agree with turtle on this one lets find this mother fucker and kill his dumb ass dead." I said while loading the gun. Just then I heard something crash and a loud growl. "We just might find out what that nemesis is a little bit soon." 


	3. the monster

NEMESIS  
  
As we hoped that the monster would keep on moving, the nemesis stopped right in front of the exit and blew open the door. " Oh shit, its time that I show this fucker whose boss." I said.  
  
"Yeah lets show him," Turtle said  
  
"No take them out and find a place to hide."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because I wanna take this fucker out by my self."  
  
"What if he kills you?" Said Marna  
  
"Death is unimportant. It's just a minor inconvenience."  
  
"Why would you say something like that?"  
  
"Because I know that I can win.If not tell everyone that I loved them on different levels and I'm sorry"  
  
"Ok.but what do I tell her when she wakes up and doesn't see you?" and Turtle motioned towards Michelle  
  
" I don't know, tell her that I'll see her in the after life." I said with a smirk  
  
"Don't even joke like that."  
  
"Get going I'll hold him off for as long as possible"  
  
"Ok well. We'll get going then"  
  
As they left it broke through the door. "Come on fucker I'll kill ya with ease." He let out a monstrous growl. I thought so what I can survive this little wuss. I hope. He took of like a bullet towards me; I tried to doge him but got hit by the right hand. He tried to hit me again but I was able to doge this one. When I grabbed my gun I shot him and he didn't fall. God damn it I cussed it took so long to draw my gun and my first shot didn't kill him just damn it I thought this would be easy. I guess I was wrong. All that ran through my head was a song from when I was a teen by Twiztid "If you're readin' this, then I finally did it  
  
I'm sorry I didn't say good-bye, there was no time  
  
Understand I was stressed  
  
Livin' day to day was hard, and I gave it my best  
  
But there was nothin' left, for me in this world  
  
To convince me to stay  
  
Now I'm long gone away  
  
Don't you do that, don't you start with tears  
  
Just remember the time we spent over the years  
  
Never cry, never think bad of me  
  
What's done is done, and that's the way it had to be  
  
I need you to be strong from me  
  
Say a prayer everyday in my memory  
  
I'm sure it's helpin' me  
  
To earn my feathers, to get some wings  
  
And a halo and a harp and Angelic things  
  
And even though I'm gone, and outta sight  
  
Never worry about me, I'm alright I'm Alright  
  
& if you should die, don't blame yourself and keep it locked inside  
  
I'm Alright  
  
& every time you cry, don't bring down, just keep me inside of ya mind You only saw the outside, never knew what I was feelin'  
  
Now everyday you lay in bed, starin' at the ceilin'  
  
I'm alive, but you don't see me no more  
  
You can fill your heart with memories and things from before  
  
An angel, but everybody got a purpose in life and when the sun rise  
  
You will live to see another day  
  
Just don't follow me, & live life your own way  
  
Example, don't be upset, and if you forget  
  
Get the picture with the cord around my neck  
  
Can you handle it?  
  
See me underground and I'm stuck, but I'm cool  
  
It's where I wanna be  
  
Keep the drama in hand, but outta sight  
  
And know that, I'mma be alright" and that's what gave me the strength to run my ass outta that room. When I burst out of that room he was right behind me and I heard someone yell "Hey get outta the way man." So I dove to the side and a rocket passed me by. When I looked who the hell shot at the nemesis it was a life long friend, Rock Hatchetman. He joined the Marines at the same time that I did except he was recruited as a demolition expert. As you can tell he was good with rockets but his specialty were C4 explosives. He had already set up 3 packages around the door, I seen them and ran towards where he was, and the monster rose again! He set off the explosives as soon as I got near him it destroyed his back and he dropped down. I said jokingly "I had him."  
  
"Sure you did." Rock said  
  
"I did asshole."  
  
"I was just agreeing with you"  
  
"Yeah you where."  
  
As we walked and caught up with the people that we walked with I noticed that Michelle was awake! "Hey ya'll, what's up?"  
  
"Hey!" Alexia said and ran up and kissed me but I jerked away because I had gotten hit by nemesis, that was worse then being hit by a car. We had begun to talk to everyone about what happened. Alexia and I had finally found an ambulance and wrapped my ribs. I think that I broke something but I didn't say and thing but finally the pain got to me and I passed out. While I was a sleep I thought *Why was I in this? Why did I ever move back? Why is this happening? *  
  
TURTLE  
  
Turtle had started to carry me, but the pain had begun to make me start to twitch too badly, so he had set me down carefully. When he did I began to twitch extremely bad. We thought that we where going to lose him. We had begun to lose hope around three. We where inside the store still, but we didn't know when the monsters where going to attack next. So as we laid and waited we wondered if he was going to be all right? If anything he should pull out of this. When he started to wake up he began to go back out again. Michelle began to worry about him and asked me if he was going to be all right? I had no clue and said" I don't know about it. He got hit pretty hard and I think he has broken his ribs." They heard it growl and thought that he was going to kill all of us.  
  
R.J. KILLSALOT  
  
The nemesis broke through the door and began to growl so everybody began to shoot. I rose up slowly and pulled out the mini gun and blasted away. I said " Everyone run, now!" the began to disagree with me but I told them to run before they got hit also. They ran without hesitation. I shot wildly into the monster he fell like before, but he began to rise again and I shot him again with the .357 magnums and he fell like a ton of bricks. Everyone began to cheer up because I was still alive but like 3 minutes after I regained conciseness, I lost it again.  
  
TURTLE  
  
"Damn!" I said and ran up to him lying there on the ground, quivering. When he lied there Alexia said "He looks so peaceful when he's out cold like that." He laid there not moving for a few minutes and then he began to twitch once again. "Lets move out, without him." Turtle said  
  
"No we can't just leave him behind." Alexia said  
  
"Yeah we can, I can't carry him far an neither can you."  
  
"You want to make a bet on that one?"  
  
"Yeah, why not?"  
  
She tried to lift him up; at first she had trouble lifting him up but she succeed in it finally. She carried him slowly at first but then she started to walk like normal. She started to falter 15 minuets later. She almost dropped him on his head. So we stopped by an ambulance to see if they had anything to wake him up, but we didn't. "We can't keep carrying him." I said  
  
"Yeah we can just give me another chance." Alexia said.  
  
"No, we have got to leave him or die."  
  
"I'll stay with him."  
  
"No you stay, we all stay."  
  
"Fine I guess then you all will stay also"  
  
"Where at?"  
  
"In the back of the ambulance."  
  
"And chance those monsters." I was cut off by R.J. "No you all can leave I will be all right if you all leave." And on that I said, " Well you all heard him let's go."  
  
"No I'm staying with him." Alexia said  
  
"Fine your funeral." Turtle said 


	4. new times, old stuff

ALEXIA  
  
As they left Marna stayed back with us. We feel asleep soon after words of them leaving. I was sound asleep when I was awoken by a large noise on the roof. "Oh shit." I said, "The monsters must be here!" We slowly opened the door to see what it was and we seen legs hanging off the end of the ambulance "Who's there?"  
  
R.J. KILLSALOT  
  
"Hey" I said, "How's everyone doing?" Alexia could hardly control her self; she jumped up on the roof and carefully as possible. She was so excited to see me awake that she said that she seen something moving around down the road, so I told her to go into the back again and I asked Marna to go check it out. As she walked down the street she seem like an angel so I decide to make her one, I raised up the dragunov and sited it in on her head and gentle grasped the trigger and I was interrupted by a licker's tongue stabbing her through the leg she shoot it and it died she screamed in pain as she bled, so I shot her through the head. Alexia ran out the back and asked, " What was that?"  
  
"She got bitten, so I shot her." I said with out remorse.  
  
"Why would you do something like that?"  
  
"So we weren't walking with a zombie."  
  
"I get it, so we are all alone, aren't we?"  
  
"Yeah we are." I said with a smile.  
  
As we sat there I looked in her brown eyes I had an idea, as you can probably guess what it is. We went into the back of the ambulance and after we cuddled until daybreak. When I woke up I seen that Turtle had returned, so did Michelle. They looked tired so I ran out of the back and shot a round from the into the air and scared them "Good morning all." I said with a smile  
  
"What the hell!?" They both said  
  
"I don't know, you two look tired why don't you sleep while I go and look for survivors?"  
  
They went into the back with Alexia and fell fast asleep. I wondered around the streets near there and found only death and mayhem. I looked and seen some shinny metal on the ground, I went and seen it was some sort of key it looked like it was to some sort of giant machine *I wonder what this is to* I heard screams from up a head so I ran up and seen that I was too late the nemesis had already impaled the poor souls that I had once known. They where child hood friends John and Ronnie two of the finest friends you could find. The monster looked like he had a smile on so I shot him repeatedly with the M-16 and before he could get to me he dropped. He started to rise again so I ran up to him I dropped the gun and pulled out my twin blade axe and stated to hack away at him  
  
(Remember I have a backpack on) I hit on of the veins on his neck and I still kept swinging. He fell to the ground and I still kept swinging the only thing that stopped me was a huge tongue slicing my right arm. I turned in time to see a licker flying at me I swung my axe and cut him in half. It twitched like crazy as I walked away. I got to the ambulance to see everyone standing there. The had gotten attacked also by a nemesis! * Oh shit * I thought * Two nemesis, this is going to suck. * "Who all got hurt?" I said covering my arm  
  
"No one." Turtle said  
  
"That's good." I said, "Where is that med kit that you all had?" I reveled my arm.  
  
"Man you'll turn soon and try to kill us all!"  
  
"Not if we find the anti-virus."  
  
"Where's it at huh tell us then."  
  
"I don't know but if we find it in time we can stop the transformation from human to zombie."  
  
"Well, we'll have to look for it now so we can stop the transition."  
  
We tried to look for a car that wasn't wrecked all that much. We ended up finding a camearo that wasn't trashed in a driveway. I got in the drivers seat and started it up. We sped away. I almost hit what looked like a person so I stopped and got out, it was Manra still walking around! I took out the M-16 and unloaded the clip and she fell, she got back up and so I started to unload another clip before she lunged at me. "Oh shit!" every one started to shoot at once, we took her apart and then we wondered if that was going to happen to us. We sped away again like we did earlier, up ahead I seen the nemesis that I had encountered earlier, I knew that it was him because he had no legs. He was walking on his tentacles. We went past and gradually flipped him the bird. We felt a tug on the car and we looked back and seen that he had latched on to the car! Turtle began to shoot at the tentacle, with one direct hit with the desert eagle he took off the tentacle.  
  
We looked on in horror as we seen it start to transform in to a lizard looking thing. We all decided that it would be smart to just head to the hospital, since that's where we think it started. I soon stopped about a mile down the road because of a roadblock. I said "Oh shit that isn't cool"  
  
"Well, I guess that we need to go around it." Turtle said  
  
"Ok you all go up ahead I'll stay back and make sure that those monsters don't get though this area." "Ok. I'll take the girls up ahead and we will wait for you."  
  
"No, like you said I will just change, so don't worry about me."  
  
"But R.J. you can't stay!" Alexia exclaimed  
  
"Don't I've been through worst and this wont harm me all that much."  
  
"But R.J. you mustn't stay here."  
  
"Yes I can. its just that I might not make it alive. If that happens I just want you to know that I love you and I will see you in the after life." I said without a smile, but with something forming in the corner of my eye, something that I haven't felt in the longest time. I had begun to cry a little bit. I was to damn sad to do anything but hold Alexia. I flinched in pain only once, because this was too emotional, for god's sake I'm a trained killer! I had just whished to die right then and there. All I thought of was a song that a friend of mine wrote, "Who do you think I am?  
  
Am I a boy or am I a man  
  
who do you think you are?  
  
Leaving my body full of scars  
  
come on, fill in the holes  
  
you stick me once, stick me twice  
  
its up to you  
  
you hate me and you know its true  
  
I don't want your sympathy  
  
I don't need you to remind me  
  
that everything you ever said  
  
is lying with me in my blood stained bed  
  
all the things you do and say  
  
only show me all your hate  
  
well don't hate me, I'm not the one  
  
I'm not the one who gave you the gun  
  
you mite of killed me, but I'm coming back  
  
not for you, so just relax  
  
I'm coming back from the dead  
  
make the thoughts of me stick in your head  
  
I know you don't want nothing to do with me  
  
but its ok, cause you did kill me  
  
so don't cry  
  
dry your eyes  
  
lets talk bout our rights and lefts  
  
your rite, I left  
  
now goodbye"  
  
As I let go of Alexia I had seen that she had also begun to cry. " Why do you cry so?" I had asked  
  
"I don't want to lose you again like when we where teens. It scared me that I might never see you ever again."  
  
"You wont lose me again," I said so reassuring  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Just trust me it will never happen ever again."  
  
"If I where to only have one wish it would be that you never had gotten slashed by that licker."  
  
"Same here" every one said all at once  
  
"But I would have it no other way, I am not afraid to die, I have never been afraid to die."  
  
"Well I'm afraid of you dieing."  
  
"Why you shouldn't care about some one like me, I'm cold and somewhat heartless. I would just end up hurting you just like before."  
  
"No you wouldn't end up hurting me. I. I just wanted to say that I love you."  
  
"I love you too." We started to kiss like never before. 


	5. a question

As they walked away she turned to wave, I just turned because I didn't want to have to say goodbye. It was one of the toughest things that I ever had to do. I head her yell "I don't want to leave him like this, he'll die alone."  
  
"That's what he wants or he would of stayed with us." Turtle said  
  
"No, he's too damn thick headed."  
  
"But he would just end up turning and killing us."  
  
"No he wouldn't he was just trying to do what he always does."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Trying to protect me!"  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"I don't know. He's always doing that no matter what."  
  
"Ok well lets go back and ask him."  
  
They all turned to go back and see me and through the arguing they didn't notice that I been fighting a dog. It had almost bitten me I was trying to draw my gun, but it was stuck! "What the fuck!" I spurted out without hesitation, "Well I'm going to die anyways so I might as well go out with a bang." I said as I pulled out the grenade launcher and pulled the trigger and hit the thing in the chest and blew it to peaces. The people came running up to me lying on the ground. "So what's up?" I asked jokingly.  
  
"Not funny R.J." Alexia said  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because, you could of died."  
  
"Like I said I'm not afraid to die. I could of held it off if I was dead." I said with a smirk  
  
"Still not funny."  
  
"Ok fine I will just become emotionless once again."  
  
"I didn't say that I just want you to take this serious, more than you are."  
  
"Ok fine I'll try to take this more serious, even if it seems funny to me."  
  
"Why does it seem funny?"  
  
"Because it is, I mean that I could be dead but I'm not."  
  
"So you find this funny, that's one fucked up since of humor."  
  
"Ok well.you always called me a jerk."  
  
"Don't be a dickhead."  
  
"Fine I wont."  
  
"Don't be like that either."  
  
"What do you want me to be like?"  
  
"The kind, young man that you use to be."  
  
"Why all that happened was I got hurt, because I was too damn nice!"  
  
"Well don't be all that nice!"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for yelling, it's just this is getting to me."  
  
"Yeah same here it's just this has become a giant annoyance."  
  
"I agree with you, it has."  
  
"Well lets get going, we still have awhile till we get to the hospital."  
  
"Lets head to the high school for tonight, we all need some sleep so I'll stand first guard once again."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Turtle said  
  
The high school was about 1 mile from where we were. We had to walk to the high school because the car was trashed thanks to nemesis. We walked down endless side streets. We found some empty shells one the ground. * 9mm auto * the only gun that used these rounds was the MP5A5. We looked around then heard some footsteps. We all drew our guns and got read to fire at anything that moved and was dead. "Freeze assholes!" a loud booming voice said  
  
"Why must we freeze?"  
  
"This is the U.S.M.C.'S General Curt Wilson and we are here to help."  
  
"Oh well we are all alive, except for me I got cut by a licker."  
  
"We found the vaccine in the hospital."  
  
"Do you have any with you?" I said with hopes.  
  
"Yes, very little, but it should work."  
  
"Thank god!"  
  
"We will inject you with it."  
  
"Ok fine just hurry up, I'm a U.S.M.C. also."  
  
"Really what rank."  
  
"Captain Killsalot."  
  
"Oh you're the legendary Cap. Killsalot?"  
  
"Yes I am, Legendary?"  
  
"You took out that whole squad by yourself!"  
  
"Yeah but right after that they had me removed from battle situations."  
  
"Why?" He said as he put the needle in my arm.  
  
"They said that I was completely unstable to be in war conflicts."  
  
"Oh ok. They said that you where insane."  
  
"Basically."  
  
"That must suck."  
  
"Hell yeah." And he removed the needle from my arm.  
  
"Now you will become sleepy and you will be safe here."  
  
"Ok" I soon fell asleep and had a dream that I hadn't had since I was a teen. I had gone over my friend's house and I walked into the garage and he was just hanging there, I walked up slowly and kept repeating, "This can be real, this cant be real." And I touched him and turned him around. He turned into bones and hit the floor he reassembled turning into Alexia who had cut her wrist. I begin to cry in the dream and in reality. I felt a gentle nudge that had awoken me to see Alexia just standing there crying. "What's the matter?"  
  
"You where yelling something about me dying."  
  
"It was just a bad nightmare."  
  
"About what."  
  
"Nothing it will never come true."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
As we laid there motionless we began to kiss gently, we embraced as I smiled looking into her brown eyes, which looked so beautiful in the moon light. The time was right for me to ask her the question that had plagued me since we had gotten here but I didn't know how. 


	6. a question pt2

7:30 A.M  
  
We all had just begun to wake up to the sweet sound of gunfire. I was the first on my feet ready to shoot the first moving thing around. Gen. Wilson was standing there shooting at this, what can only be explained as, a giant lizard looking thing. I grabbed the grenade launcher and shot off 5 rounds before it even slowed down. It hissed with every hit from the grenade launcher. The thing was about as tall as the nemesis (7Ft) while on its stomach, and about 15Ft long. It was thick skinned as we could tell because the rounds where just burning the skin and it wasn't bleeding. We decided that it would just be safer to move the people to the high school. It was safest because the height of the school. We exited the camp with careful calculations, but first we had to distract the monster. Then we left the camp the monster didn't notice that we had left and started to rip apart the camp. We shot at it as we left and got into the hummer that awaited us.  
  
Turtle  
  
We all had our little secrets; mine was that I had the ability to heal my self in seconds. As we could tell I couldn't heal the virus. R.J. and I had been friends since we where children. I was about 16 when I found out that I had this ability, I had gotten jumped and I healed as soon as I got the first cut. R.J. also had a cool ability; he could create a pure energy ball and shoot it, like on Dragonball Z. He had used it once while I was around and it was cool. He destroyed a large boulder right before my eyes!  
  
R.J. Killsalot  
  
I had known Alexia since we where teens, about when I was in the 8th grade. She was 2 years older than me. She had the ability's similar to me, except she could use the energy sword. She was very talented with the sword. I had seen her when we where teens practice with the sword. I would use energy orb and she would block and so would I. I had known all of her move and I memorized them all. She wouldn't be able to beat me. or so I thought. She had pulled a move that I had never seen before and almost cost me my life. Rock was the best because he could change realms and armor himself. He couldn't be protected against my blast though. If I wished to I could destroy earth with one finger.  
  
We had gone almost a quarter mile and we noticed that the nemesis was near. We seen a giant shadow and we wondered what it was. It was some one with a long, brown trench coat; he was tall, and bald. We all grabbed our guns and got ready, just incase. We came to a stop about 6 yards away from him, "This is Gen. Wilson and if your human show us your hands!" He had bellowed. But as if on queue he turned and charged us! We began to shoot but this fucker would not fall! I got in the hummer and grabbed he 30 cal. Auto attached to the top and shot at him. It only took about half the belt to drop him finally. "Damn that was hard!" Rock exclaimed  
  
"No shit Sherlock!" I said.  
  
"Ha ha very funny."  
  
"I thought it was." Turtle said  
  
"Well I didn't."  
  
"And why is that, because it involved you?"  
  
"No, it just wasn't."  
  
"Yeah, what ever."  
  
I had begun to regain my strength, I could tell because I started to get my appetite back and my feeling back also. Yet I still couldn't feel the cut on my arm. In fact I think that it has stopped bleeding! I took of the bandage and it was healed! We had gotten back into the hummer and took of. I looked in the rearview mirror and seen that the mother fuckin monster was getting back up! We sped up to about 90 miles per hour and flew out of there. We reached a small problem. the damn road was blocked off! It had cop cars in the way and bodies from what looked like soldiers and police officers. We looked around for away to move these damn cars. The keys, duh. We moved about three and where able to get through. The high school was just up ahead, we had pulled up front and it looked like it wasn't even touched. We entered though the giant front doors that looked as if fit for a king. I seen someone up ahead, we walked about three yards and seen that it was a zombie! We knew that if there was one there was many. We drew our guns and walked up ahead, slowly it turned and lunged towards us again, like Manra did. We emptied our clips, and it still walked towards us! So I pulled out a rocket launcher and it tore the monster apart and it fell to the ground as a lifeless mass of pulp.  
  
I looked ahead towards the high school; it was about 30 yards ahead. We drove up to the front doors and exited the hummer and walked up to the giant doors, we looked inside and seen no one. I walked in first, then Turtle. We looked around and seen something up ahead, it was shinny and lying on the ground. A shinny, pink with orange stripes. It was odd looking, but I still put it in my backpack. We walked down the long corridor, it was dimmed because the lights where broken out. It looked as if a war had gone on, the doors where bored up. The room 605 was not bored up. We looked in and seen movement, Turtle got out both of his desert eagles, and myself I got out my 44 magnums. We blew open the door and we shouted, "If your human hit the damn deck!"  
  
"Don't fire were human."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Were scientist from P.X.L."  
  
Turtle and I opened fire on them because they had made this mess happen. We shot them in the chest and then we ran up and blew off their heads. There were brains on the floor and desks. Turtle heard some noise coming from the back storage room and we ran up to the door. It was a couple of giant spider! We had begun to shoot the spiders in the bodies and they flipped over when they died. We walked out to the group and we decided that it would just be safest to hide in this room for a while. We looked around for anything useful and we seen that there was poles that we used as spears. The monster were restless and where looking for food. We stayed away from the door, but kept a close eye on it. The monsters where getting close so we loaded up our guns and began to get ready for anything. We looked out the door to see were the zombies where. They were about 20 yards down the hall near the library. We went back in to the room and hid in the storage room that had a second door so we weren't blocked in. the monsters began to hit the door and burst threw! Turtle and I shot wildly in to the masses of zombies, Alexia shot with the shotgun and rock shot with the AR- 15. We took out about half before they got too damn close for comfort. We exited out the door in the back; in the other room was a giant sleeping snake. We stopped dead in our tracks, the thing had woken up! To looked at us with those giant eyes, its tongue flicked in and out as if to say, "I'm hungry." It dove at us and missed barely! We reloaded our guns and fired at it wildly and hit it. The snake hissed in pain, it moved with the speed of a stallion, the thing reared up and spit it hit my pant leg. It burned a hole in it but missed my leg. I had noticed that the under side of the snake was soft as an alligator shell. "Shoot the under side, it's soft!" I yelled. We shot the under side of the snake and it bled a purple color. It slithered away and left a blood trail.  
  
We walked down the halls only to find our old lockers. I fond mine and shot it open; I pulled out the back and found all my old work that I never turned in. I saw a picture of Alexia and me hugging at the homecoming game of my 9th grade year. We won that year, 46 to 21. I had started to think about my old friends, my best friend Nate really stuck out. We always hung out and what not. Down the hall I herd some one struggling. Rock and I ran down the hall to find out what the noise was, it was Nate! "Hey what's up Nate." He was struggling with 5 zombies, so Rock and I begun to shoot the monsters with the 44 magnums. "Hey man." Nate said out of breath  
  
"Nothing, just walking around the city of zombies." I said  
  
" Oh really."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The city is full of these things."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I've been wondering around for the past few days."  
  
"Why have you been wondering around?"  
  
"My Home was invaded by P.X.L. soldiers."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My parents where helping with some fucked up experiments."  
  
"Why would they do that?"  
  
"Money, it always comes down to damn money."  
  
After explaining what has been happening around this area. The blood that was on those scientist hands where now over all of the workers and people of this cities hands. We walked down to the special services office that had all windows busted out. We entered the room with guns drawn; we noticed Alexia was in the desk looking in the computer files. "Hey R.J. look what I found." I walked over to the desk and she had found a file that said " To principle Marcos,  
The students have begun to wonder what is going on in the school; one had even approached me and asks. We must move the lab entrance to the locker bay a.  
  
Signed  
Suzie Bombay."  
"She a trader too." I said  
  
"Wait I can expl."  
She was cut off by the sound of a 44 magnum. I had blown off her head. Everyone just looked at me in awe. They had never seen someone that they thought that they could trust just turn and kill some one. "See what happens to a trader." I said with out showing emotion. "All she did was hold us down and make us feel sorry for her and now we won't have to worry bout it."  
  
"Ok, but the fact still stands you should of let her explain herself." Alexia said looking at the body  
  
"No she would of fed us shit."  
  
"Maybe she would of, maybe not. We will never know."  
  
"Yeah too damn bad."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We walked out and Alexia and myself where alone. So I decided it was now or never. I pulled out a case from my pocket and got down on one knee and said "Alexia I've known you for awhile now and I would just like to know. will you marry me?" She looked as if in shock and then she replied. 


	7. The Answer

10 Seconds later  
  
She was still looking at me in awe. She didn't know what to say, she looked like she never did before. It was a diamond ring that I had since I was about 15. It was a giant diamond; I saved up about 3,000 grand to buy it. That took forever to get. I knew that I was going to marry he for a while. We where going to when we where 17. We couldn't get our parents approval though. Her parents hated me because I was a "no good teenager that would never amount to anything". I showed them that they where wrong when I had joined the Marines.  
  
It shocked her mother and I was also shocked when he said that he wishes me luck. That was different; he had no attitude, or sarcasm, just like he had something else to say. Alexia's friend was there also, I told them to keep her spirits up. We both agreed on it an I started to bored with out seeing Alexia, then I heard her yell for me so I turned and ran to her, she began to cry so I told her I will return soon. We had been sitting in the same place when I was a teen and had asked her if she would like me to leave for war. She had always protested but still I went away. I returned to find her. I told her in a note a few weeks back that they wanted me to stay for 3 more months, so she wasn't expecting me. I had a friend go to her house and knock on the door with me, she didn't notice me but when she looked though the peephole she had seen my friend. She opened the door and I stepped in to view, she jumped into my arms and I looked into her brown eyes and kissed her. She wondered why I was back so soon and I explained. She was very understanding about the fact that I was an honorable discharge and she said that she would help with my emotions.  
  
She was still in shock about me asking. She looked at me and finally answered me "Why are you asking me now? But in any case... Hell yeah!" She said with a huge smile and I leaped up and kissed her. We had stood still until I heard that giant man again. I drew my M-16 and got ready to shoot at it. Turtle ran up behind me and I was startled, but I didn't shoot. We got ready to kill anything. He started to look in another direction and the monster surprised us and jumped out of a bush. We started to shoot at it. He went to one knee so we took shots at his head, tearing peaces off. After we where done he looked like a rotten fruit that had been dropped. The thing also had a tag; it said "Mr. X" it was an odd name for such a creature. He might as well been call "Thing" or "Lurch". It stood a good 7'6" and a good 300lbs. It was a demon that we sent back to hell. Alexia was in pretty much shock from what she had just witnessed, she had never seen me put so much anger into one attack. I needed to find us a way out of here, pronto. The last hope was within the high school. We had searched for another open door, but only found a key. It said "teacher lounge". We looked all over the three-story school and found nothing. The keys lead us to the lounge. I opened the door really slowly incase if they had started to hide in there. As I opened to door this man came running out. He was about my height, a little bit fatter, but same hair color. "What the fuck!?"  
  
"Hey don't fire!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am a friend of yours...remember?  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I am Cameron Krispus."  
  
"I remember now."  
  
"Hey I found this in this room."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It says that Nate is a trader."  
  
I pulled out the sword and split him into two peaces. Every one looked at me like I was crazy, maybe it was the look in my eyes, maybe it was the smile I had, but in any case I was twisted be on all belief. Cam was laughing also at the fool forever doubting me. I so far have killed off three people, and numerous monsters. They all thought that we where crazy. I was, but that's beside the point. Insanity is bliss, that's what I was always told. We entered the darkened room and found the light switch. I hit the light switch and seen that this was a weapon storage also. The room was filled with all sorts off weapons. From the smallest caliber to the largest anti tank rifles. We grabbed all that we could carry. We all had found new clothes and put them on. We all needed showers but this weren't really the time. We went towards the Gym to see if it was unlocked. Surprising it was! We went in to find only carnage. The place had corpses laying everywhere, somewhere even in the rafters. We heard the high-pitched scream of a goddamn hunter. Every on pulled out their magnums, I pulled out the anti tank rifle and told them to only fire if I miss. The frog came through the door and I pulled the trigger. I hit its arm; they all fired at the beast and dropped it.  
  
The hunter was a new type, a frog one. It looked like a frog, it had big muscular legs. It was about as tall as Turtle, and about as strong as the other monsters. He was odd looking. I was looking at it, and it twitched, I pulled out a gun and shot it. It twitched no more. I took my gun and holstered it. "Lets keep moving." I said  
  
"Ok, lets go." Rock said.  
  
I looked at Alexia "Are you alright?"  
  
She looked at me "Yeah, little shaken, but yeah"  
  
I picked her up and kissed her again. We looked at each other as if to say * "I know what you are thinking, but we have to get out of here to expose this nightmare" * "Hey R.J., you alright?" Rock said  
  
"Yeah, Just need to get some safety around here" I said  
  
"I agree with you, we do."  
  
"That's a first." I said with a grin  
  
"No it isn't, I have before. Only a few times, but I have."  
  
"Yeah, I forgot..." I smiled as I noticed a large noise coming from behind Rock. "Move man you will be safe" I said as I pulled out my anti tank rifle. I pointed in the direction of the noise, and waited. It was another Mr. X. I aimed at center mass and squeezed the trigger. The bullet flew at him, it was almost like it slowed down so I could see the bullet, and the bullet hit him. His stomach exploded first, then his other limbs. I was smiling still. I had no clue why, but I was. It was like I had snapped. The sadistic smile remain, And Alexia spoke... "Hey R.J. you ok? I mean you look like you have been pushed over the edge."  
  
My voice was cold and harsh "Yeah, I am fine..." I spoke without emotion.  
  
"Dude, she is right, you look like you are about to kill us all..." Rock said  
  
"Keep it up, and I just might."  
  
"Dude, you wont..." He started to draw his gun out and I stopped him by placing my blade on his neck.  
  
"Pull your gun, and you will end you like all the others that I have killed."  
  
"You do not have the guts to..." I applied pressure to the blade, barely cutting him.  
  
"I do not have the guts to do what? Cut your ass? For all I care, you are dead motherfucker. Ok? If you want to step out of line with me, your ass will be sliced up into ribbons."  
  
"Why must you always be violent?"  
  
"It is in my nature."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was trained to be a violent person, so it is still there, no matter what I do..."  
  
"You can change, just think about it."  
  
"I can not, I have tried for many years, and it will always be there."  
  
"You have not tried hard enough..." Alexia said.  
  
"Yes, I have. I am so sick of trying. I need something better to do."  
  
"Don't ever give up, just keep on, and always seize the moment. Carpe Deim."  
  
"I know that, but I am sick of that saying."  
  
"You told me that like forever ago."  
  
"So, it means nothing to me, I am turning cold once again."  
  
"No, you will not, I will not let you, you can't..." Tears started to stream down her cheeks.  
  
""I am sorry..." And with that I started to walk down the hall way. 


	8. Coldness revised

Walking down the hall...  
  
As I walked down the hall, she screamed at me to turn around, but I did not listen to her. She was mad at me because of what had happened; no I was a cold-hearted killer once again. I was deeply saddened by this event, but I kept my mind off of it by thinking of better times. She was still yelling at me to turn, so I did... my face was cold and harsh, my mind was turned to asshole, and I looked at her.  
  
Alexia  
  
"So what did all that mean?" my voice was cold and harsh.  
  
"What did what mean?" his voice was cold and harsh  
  
"About marriage? Did you mean it or not?"  
  
"Yeah, I meant it, but I need to be alone for once, I need to think things out..." He started to trail off.  
  
"Do not trial off, say what you are feeling now."  
  
"I feel like killing off everyone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I am sick and tired of all this shit."  
  
"Everyone is, it is not just you" My voice softened  
  
"I know, but I could of prevented this some how..."  
  
"No, you couldn't R.J. It is not your fault."  
  
"Yes it is! I help create these things, now they are out to kill the creators..."  
  
"You are not one of the scientist R.J. You are my fiancé, and I will not let you believe that you help to create these things!"  
  
"What the hell would make you believe me? Me letting one of my creations to kill you? Or me killing you?"  
  
"You would not let one of the monsters to kill me."  
  
R.J. Killsalot  
  
I turned and ran up the stairs, not looking back. She screamed at me, but I kept running. I heard her cry, but it was like I did not care anymore. I soon reached the third floor. I sat at the window and looked out at the street. I seen people moving, like they were alive! I pulled out the sniper rifle and looked through the scope. I seen that they where Marines. A monster horde came up behind them, so I poped one of the monsters in the head the marines turned to see the monsters. They ran into a hummer, I opened fire on the monsters; I took out like 13 of them with the M-14. I missed one of them, but the marines took care of him.  
  
I sat there still, not moving, just thinking. My gun against my chest, and my mind started to clear. I thought about Alexia nonstop. She was the best thing that had ever happened to my life and I was a dickhead to her, I wished to die right then and there. I thought about all the good times that her and I have had. I felt a warm tear run down my cheek, I had begun to cry. I truly did care about her, but I fucked up once again. She was a smart one to try to care about me, but she was now gone, leaving them was a bad move, and yet, I feel free. I can't go back to them, I was too damn cold, and they would probably kill me. I could care less, but I wanted Alexia to know that I truly do love her with all my heart. I never meant to hurt her the way that I did. I am a jerk, willing to die for her.  
  
TURTLE  
  
"Where did he go?" I asked  
  
"To be alone..." Alexia said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Why? He was a jerk, we are all use to it."  
  
"He hurt me, that's why he left."  
  
"That's all?" My voice sounded irritated.  
  
"Yeah, that's all." She became a bitchy mood.  
  
"Well, Should we look for him?"  
  
"Yeah we should."  
  
ROCK  
  
"We need to choose a temporary leader." I said.  
  
"Yeah, we should, I choose you." Michelle said  
  
"Same" Alexia said  
  
"Well, I choose myself, but I am out voted, so you..." Turtle said.  
  
"Ok now that we have agreed on a leader, what shall we do?"  
  
"We should look for him." Alexia said.  
  
"Right. We will look for him."  
  
We made our way down the hall to the stairs where we lost R.J. We looked up the stairwell to make sure that he was not waiting for us to walk up the stairs and shoot us. His sadistic love for death, we where not sure what he would do. I raised my handgun and went up the stairwell and checked, he was no were in sight.  
  
R.J. Killsalot  
  
I heard movement, it sounded human, so I took off. I did not want to face them again. I was not sorry for what I had done. I hid in a doorway and waited for the sound to be right next to me. I jumped out and speared Rock. Turtle ran at me, so I gored him. The girls got their hits on me, the got me to the ground. Rock kicked me, I got up and F-5ed Cam, Jack hammered Turtle, and dropped kicked Rock. Turtle and cam got up, and hit me till I fell; they lifted me back up and Rock got his hits in on me. I elbowed Cam and Turtle, and upper cut Rock in the chin, knocking him about 5 feet backwards. By now my face was pretty cut up, and Alexia said, "No more, He can hardly fight back!" I Looked at her and said, "I can still fight, if they wish to die!"  
  
"No, I will not let it go on anymore, I am putting a stop to this. You will not fight anymore!"  
  
"Yes, I will, I can!"  
  
"You will not, or I will not marry you."  
  
My mind stopped at those word * I will not marry you * those word cut deeper than any other words in my life. "Fine, I stop." They all looked at me as I turned and grabbed my gun. "You want me to stop, I will." The blood rushed out of my wounds, and Alexia looked at them. "You need some help with those?"  
  
"No, I am Fine, It will attract more of the monsters and we will fight them off."  
  
"No, Come here and let me close them up."  
  
"Fine." I walked over to her and she stitched me up, I had a cut on my forehead, lip, nose, and across my cheek. I looked at her, with all of the cuts closed, she hugged me. "I need you in my life, you are my husband to be. I do not wish to lose you. You are too young to die. I was suicidal when I was a teen, now I have changed. You should change also R.J."  
  
"Yes I know, I do need to change, but I am afraid to change. If I do, you may lose my mentality that I hold. I will become an immature male... once again."  
  
"I do not care about that, I prefer an immature male than a cold hearted jerk."  
  
She looked at me like she did when I was a teenager, I did not like it... it scared me in fact. I looked back at her and tried not to flinch as she touched one of my wounds with an alcohol pad. It burned, and yet, it felt kind of good. The sting moved though out my body. She kissed it after she was done. I was like a little child right then. I could not control the actions that I did right then. I looked over her shoulder, and seen a monster. I pulled out a Beretta 9mm. and shot it between its eyes. She jumped at the shot being fired near her, but she understood it. I looked at her, then to Turtle, "Lets get out of this hell." 


End file.
